


like tinsel wrapped around my rib cage

by exhibit



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Ill come back, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Underage Drinking, blowjob, im not sure what else to tag, set between s1e1 and s1e9, timeline? what timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: if it's one thing that lukas had learned through this whole ordeal it was that he could get through anything with philip by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first philkas fic

philip had never been the one for parties. it always reminded him of the little parties his mom would throw that would get out of hand and had him hiding under his bed only to come out the next morning to find a dopehead passed out on his couch foaming at the mouth because they couldn’t handle their smack.

the house is jam packed. the music wasn’t anything to thrilling either, the bass to loud and distorted it made his insides jittery.

philip grabs a drink from the kitchen and he sips it idly, it was cheap and bitter. his shoulder bumps along a few people as he shoved his way through the crowd that's gathered in the livingroom.

he comes to a stop when he sees lukas across the room. he’s with rose and some other friends that philip doesn’t really know. 

not that philip knows anyone besides lukas anyway.

he suddenly feels out of place. he knows he doesn’t belong here, not with gabe and helen.

and he knows for damn sure he doesn’t belong in tivoli.

but none of that matters when lukas cranes his neck and gives him a smile, raising his red plastic cup toward him before turning his attention back to whatever cicely marks had to say.

philip couldn't down his drink fast enough as he heads for the kitchen for whiskey.

*

philip isn’t sure how much he’s had to drink but everything is a bit lopsided and he’s warm and fuzzy and his stomach is rolling in hills. he slowly maneuvers pass everyone, his feet feel too heavy and he can feel the beginnings of a headache coming on. he makes it up the stairs and he stops when the bathroom door opens with a plume of smoke and he sees lukas kissing a pill off rose’s tongue. 

philip quickly heads back down the stairs and he can hear lukas calling out to him and he knows he’s following him. philip turns around once he’s outside and shoves lukas.”go back to rose.”

“philip.” he relents as he keeps following behind philip, his feet slipping over the muddy and wet grass as philip heads deeper into the dense woods. ”would you just stop?”

philip does and lukas nearly runs into him. he rubs at his stomach as philip stares at him with a set jaw.

they say nothing to each other but the air between them was electrified, making the hairs on their arms stand up. 

lukas quickly jolts forward, bending at the waist as he yucks up.

philip grimaces.“shit.” he steps forward and presses a hand to lukas’ back, gently rubbing in circular motions. "alright?"

lukas shoves philip's hand away as he wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and when he straightens up, philip can see the glistening in lukas' eyes. and it makes his stomach coil at the sight of lukas like this, so vulnerable. 

"you alright to walk back?"

lukas nods and philip doesn't say anything else as he keeps on walking, leaving lukas behind but lukas calls out to him."why did you have to kiss me? in the cabin?" the unevenness in lukas' voice is strong.

philip glances over his shoulder and shrugs."because i figured it was worth a shot. you looked at me with your stupid blue eyes and i felt this magnetic pull to kiss you. so i did." he shoves his hands into his jacket pockets."and you were also hot as fuck so."

that gets a real smile from lukas and the air settles between them.

lukas' pushes blond hair from his face."i'm scared, ya know."

"helen said they're on his case and it's just a matter of time before they catch him. nothing to worry about, right?"

"no, idiot. i'm in love with you. i know i shouldn't be because i'm not suppose to be gay but there's no denying how i feel about you and no matter how much i want too, i can't and it scares the shit out of me."

"if it's any consolidation, i love you too so i guess we'll figure this out together."

and that seems to sit well with lukas as he's turning around and heading back toward the house party.

*

it's a wednesday.

philip's in the cafeteria editing videos of lukas’ motocross reels. 

a loud commotion brings the room to a stand still and philip adverts his eyes from the laptop and lukas is standing in the middle of the lunch room, his tray on the floor and even from afar, philip can see the panic resting on his face. 

lukas rushes out of the cafeteria, and philip shuts his laptop and runs out of the silent cafeteria, ignoring the snickers and stares as he finds lukas in the bathroom down the hall. he enters and he is immediately shoved against the tile and he’s faced with lukas. his eyes blown wide and his breathing erratic and philip can practically feel the vibrations coming off of lukas’ skin and his face softens as he brings his hand up onto lukas’ chest.

“you’ve got to breathe. you’ve got to calm down.”

“i can’t. he’s going to find me. find you. us. and it’ll be all my fault. it's my fault for what happened to tommy and tracy. he’s everywhere. he's in my fucking dreams, philip and i don’t know what to do anymore.”

philips pulls lukas to him and lukas relaxes into his touch and wraps his arms so tight around philip that he might crack a rib.

*

it’s after midnight and lukas is standing in the quarry. The croaks of bullfrogs and the singing of cicadas fill the space.The gun is less than eight feet from him and even though he can’t see it clearly, he knows it’s there and with a heavy sigh, he wades into the water. 

*

helen’s making up the bed in what use to be philip’s room but now he’s got the bigger room upstairs. philip’s standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

helen turns to him once she tosses the extra pillows onto the bed, puts her hands on her hips.”do you know how incredibly stupid it was to hold that information? do you know how close he could have gotten to lukas? and to you?”

he got to tommy and tracy, he thinks but nods anyway and it’s unexpected but helen hugs him. It’s their first hug and she smells like lilacs and he thinks he could love her.

he pulls back and she has tears welled up in her eyes but she puts on a smile as she wipes at her eyes with her thumbs. she kisses his forehead.”i can’t lose you philip not when i’ve just got you.”

*

philip’s lying in bed reading to the lighthouse when his phone vibrates and it’s lukas. philip drops the book to the floor as he quietly pads down the stairs and into the room lukas is in.

lukas is lying flat on his back, shirtless. he's fiddling with his dad’s old pocket watch as philip slowly brackets his thighs with his legs. philip takes the watch from his fingers and lays it on the table next to the bed and lukas’ hands come up and rest at philip’s thighs.

“you didn't have to come down. i don't want you to get in trouble."

philip snorts out a laugh as he presses his mouth to lukas'."oh? so what else were you going to do? in here all alone?"

lukas shrugs."you could have just talked to me on the phone."

"nonsense." he kisses underneath the hinge of lukas' jaw and he can feel lukas' blunt nails scrape at his thighs through his sweatpants. he nudges his nose against lukas'."can i blow you?"

lukas laughs as he slides his hands up underneath philip's tee shirt, feeling his soft and warm skin."what?"

philip shrugs."it's just an idea." he begins to throw his leg over lukas but lukas stops him.

"what? no. no, it's a great idea but like are you serious?"

"yeah."

"yeah, okay. yeah." lukas nods, his hand sliding through philip's hair as he cups the base of his skull and pulls him down, capturing his lips with his in a kiss. lukas nips at philip's bottom lip as philip let out a breathy moan. lukas' free hand pushes philip's shirt all the way up and philip breaks the kiss to pull the shirt over his head and lets it fall to the floor before his mouth was back on lukas'.

lukas can feel his cock fattening up inside his sweat pants, feel the wetness at the tip and he brings philip's hips forward, rolling him against his hard on as he needed to feel the friction. philip's eyes slightly widen as he feels lukas against his inner thigh and it made his cock twitch. he kisses lukas a few more times, licking filthy int his mouth as lukas pants.

philip scoots backward onto his haunches, nuzzles his face across the front of lukas' sweats. he can smell the strong musk of arousal and he's practically gagging for it now. his fingers dig into the elastic of lukas' sweatpants and wiggle them down his thighs, lukas lifts his ass up just a bit to help philip pull them down to his knees and philip's staring at him with lust blown eyes and he's not sure who's more anxious but philip just licks his lips and dips his head, kitty licking the head of lukas' dick and the contact alone nearly has lukas shooting off the bed.

"oh, fuck." lukas lets his head loll back and philip smiles as he swirls his tongue around the tip and lets his hand grip the base gently but with enough pressure.

"you have to be quiet." he sinks his teeth into lukas' thigh and lukas' legs buckle as his fingers twists in philip's hair. philip puts his mouth on lukas, taking everything that he could fit into his mouth while bringing his hand up to meet his mouth. he got a steady pace going and lukas slightly tugs at philip's hair as his head bobs up and down on lukas' cock. 

philip hallows his cheeks, sucking cock a like a champ and the moans and noises lukas is making his making his own cock leak in his sweats and it's the hottest thing he has ever witness, seeing lukas so out of his element.

he's breathtaking.

lukas' coming hard down philip's throat without much warning and it nearly chokes philip but he doesn't let up until he's squeezing every last drop from lukas' cock. he pulls off with an obscene pop, sits up and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. lukas sits up and pulls philip toward him and kisses him harder than he has ever kissed philip before.

philip's a little lust drunk and he's pliant in lukas' arms as lukas brings him down on the mattress next to him. he kisses his collarbone and throws the sheets over them and lukas can't seem to close his eyes but philip's eyes are shut but he can tell by his breathing he's not asleep yet.

"will you stay?" lukas whispers out and philip nods and curls into lukas and if lukas could sleep, this would be the perfect way to fall asleep. 

 

*

it’s like time was suspended. 

everything in slow motion. philip stood in shock as he watches lukas’ body fall like dead weight into the water.

his heart stutters as he realizes that lukas isn’t getting up and he drops the phone and rushes into the water without a second thought as he pulls lukas out. his hand covering the redness seeping from his chest. kamilah runs over and pulls lukas from philip’s arms as she’s calling out orders to him but he can’t process it. 

his heart’s thumping too loudly for him to hear.

helen is there.

she’s removing lukas’ helmet and philip feels like he might barf. 

she and kamilah are yelling across from each other as they try to stop the bleeding and then the ambulance is there. philip is jostled around until gabe gets there and pulls him into his arms.

*

philip isn’t allowed to see lukas. not for days and not until he’s stable. it’s been touch and go for awhile.

he’s in a coma but he’s stable. he’s alive.

gabe brings him toward the window of lukas’ room and bo stands and glares at him and philip shrinks back.

"i don’t want him around lukas. he’s caused enough damage.”

“they’re friends, bo. he deserves to be here just as much. lukas would want that.”

bo looks like he’s considering it and without saying anything else, he’s walking down the corridor and gabe encourages philip to go in and talk to lukas.

*

helen’s waiting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee for him. philip takes it, feeling the warmth beneath his hands.

“any news on lukas?” is the first thing he asks and helen’s face is grim as she shakes her head.

“i’m afraid not.”

the sound of a vehicle pulling into the drive perks philip’s ears, it’s bo and gabe is the first outside but bo throws his hands up.

“i thought it over and you’re right. about yesterday. those boys are close and i think it would be nice if philip came to the hospital. they say he’s gonna be alright but he still needs to hear from his friends.”

philip looks to helen and gabe and his eyes shift to bo.”you want me there?”

bo nods.”i can admit that i was wrong. you know what type of music he would like and you’ve been a really good friend to him and, well, he needs you.”

philip nods.”i know what he’ll like.”

*

the room’s quiet, nothing but the sounds of the machines beeping around lukas and it’s eerie.

it rattles philip.

he sits next to lukas, runs a finger down his perfectly straight nose and holds up his phone, playing a video he took of lukas' riding his bike. the sound of the engine revving and lukas' laughter underneath.

"doctor says you're gonna be okay. you just need to wake up. i love you and i need you so please just wake up." he leans forward and presses his lips against lukas' forehead and as he pulls back, he sees bo standing just in the shadow of the window, a cup of coffee in his hand as he tilts his head sideways looking at philip and philip stands but bo's already leaving.

*

lukas comes to two days later and he's asking for philip and philip is so jittery on the way to the hospital. gabe stops at the gas station and as he goes to pay up, a car pulls in at the next pump and philip's body freezes. it's the killer and he's making a beeline for gabe.

gabe has a look of awe and fight on his face but he calls helen at the sheriff's station.

helen meets them at the hospital as she's quick and ushers the boys down into the maternity ward. to a much safer zone as the killer could be approaching any second but philip lags behind.

"be careful, will you?"

her face relaxes and she presses upward and kisses his cheek."my priority is you and lukas, go on."

he does and he's locked in a room with lukas. 

lukas looks up to him with a crease in his brow."where's my dad?"

philip shrugs as he sits in a rolling chair."i don't know. he's not answering his phone."

"shit."

philip worries his bottom lip between his teeth and lukas notices.

"what?"

"it's nothing but i think your dad saw me kiss you. it was just a tiny kiss on your forehead and-"

"what?"

"i don't know."

"fuck. so what, he knows that i'm-" he takes a deep breath and philip scoots forward and rests his hands on lukas' bony knees."what were you thinking? in front of my dad." he pushes philip's hands off of him.

"you know you're the only person who has a problem with you being gay. if your dad has a hang up about it, that's his issue and he'll get over it."

lukas scoffs as he rubs at his bandage.

"are you hurting?'

he pushes his hair back, nods.

"c'mon, let's get you on a bed."

*

philip isn't sure how long it's been but lukas is asleep with his mouth slightly parted and he's snoring. philip's running his finger tips up along lukas' arm until he's stirring awake and his eyes slowly crack open, his hand seeks out philip's and he's looking up at philip and philip quirks a brow.

"i didn't tell you earlier that i love you too. whatever my dad saw or didn't, it doesn't matter."

philip didn't get to respond because the door was being opened and helen and kamilah were there. philip untwists his legs and gets off the bed.

"he never showed. are you sure it was him?"

philip hates hearing the doubt in her voice but he nods anyway."yeah."

helen hums as she drums her fingers on her holster."as of right now, we'll put lukas in a secure room with detail." she looks behind him to lukas."your dad's with gabe."

"can i see him?"

she nods.

*

lukas gets released two weeks later with a prescription for pain killers and sleeping pills but lukas doesn’t take either. he doesn’t hurt much anyway and he could never sleep with the killer still out there but he knows his dad's been crushing one here and there into his pepsi. but philip sneaks into his bedroom at night anyway and keeps him occupied until the wee hours when philip's eyelids are too heavy to keep open.

philip's awfully gorgeous when he sleeps and he's warm and solid and he knows that philip would keep him safe.

*

lukas comes down stairs in sweat pants and he nearly trips over his own feet when he sees his dad sitting at the table with philip. 

his eyes shift to philip who can barely look him in the face and before he can even open his mouth, bo’s pushing a chair out for him with his foot.

“good morning, lukas. i trust you slept well. have a seat.”

he does.

bo clears his throat and fiddles with the wedding ring still on his finger.

“dad-” lukas starts but his dad shakes his hand and waggles a finger toward him.

“no. no. no.” he shakes his head and he looks to lukas and lukas had only seen his dad cry once. 

When his mom died.

”i know that i’m hard on you. I know that i’ve molded you into a young man that you’re not. i don’t really understand it but dammit, lukas, you’re my son and you shouldn’t fear being who you are because of me and i should be ashamed for ever making you feel that way. i just didn’t know.” he rubs at his face and lukas’ eyebrows pull together as his eyes shift to philip who’s looking at him with the same expression he can feel he has.

“If you love philip then you love him and i’m not going to stop that. love shouldn’t be hidden and fuck what everyone else says, right?”

It’s foreign to hear such a swear from his dad’s mouth and he feels he’s in some sort of twilight zone episode as he takes a second to process this. his knee quickly jolts up as philip’s shoe touches his bare foot and it causes the entire table to move. 

philip snickers.

bo looks readily uncomfortable and he scoots the chair back.”right. well.” he drums his fingers on the back of the chair. ”i’m sure helen and gabe are worried about you, philip.” 

philip nods at the hint as he stands up and pecks the top of lukas’ head as he walks out the front door, letting the screen door gently bounce off the hinges. lukas looks up at his dad.

bo sits a bowl and a box of cereal in front of lukas. ”you need to eat up. get your strength back a hundred percent.” 

lukas shakes cereal from the box as his eyes watch his father’s every move.

bo grabs the milk from the fridge and sits it next to lukas’ elbow. ”no more secrets. from now on, you and i tell each other the honest truth.”

lukas nods as he shovels a spoonful into his mouth.

*

philip’s nuzzling against lukas’ bare chest with his hands at his hips, pressing bruises into lukas’ skin as lukas bows into him. he flicks the tip of his tongue against the pink starburst scar.”it’s healed nicely.”

lukas twists one of philip’s curl around his index finger.”the doctor said i can get back on my bike in two weeks.”

philip pecks lukas’ lips. ”are you gonna hold my hand tomorrow? in front of everyone?” 

lukas hums as he pushes philip’s face away.”i don’t know. are you sure you can handle that? all the attention?”

“i don't know, can you?” 

lukas shrugs as his hand skirts down the back of philips’ thigh.”if this whole ordeal taught me anything it’s that i can handle anything with you.”

philip laughs loudly as he buries his face into the crook of lukas' neck."god, you're a cheeseball."

"shut up, asshole."

philip leans up on his elbow, grinding himself down slightly and it causes a low moan to come from lukas' throat."say you love me." he's inching down lukas' body, looking up at him through thick, dark eyelashes and if lukas wasn't hard already, he definitely was now. philips' nimble fingers skim just beneath the elastic band of lukas' sweats.

*

lukas' return to school is buzzing all over campus and it would put him on edge if he had more important things to worry about. philip's next to him, sliding his hand into lukas' and lukas hears the hush whispers as he moves through the hall with philip. rose gives him a smile and two thumbs up and he feels oddly okay with the attention.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, let me know how it was with a comment or kudo, im not picky.


End file.
